Siempre tú
by Alia-Ram
Summary: Logan regresa a la mansión, tras dos años buscando su pasado. ¿Pero, realmente por eso qué se fue? O, ¿Tendrá que ver con una mujer que es incapaz del contacto físico, pero que en más de una forma tocó su corazón?


**El Regreso**

Logan escuchó el fuerte rugir de la moto, como si esta, pudiera sentir la misma intensa inquietud que lo estaba apolillando. Frente a él, se encontraban las grandes y ostentosas puertas, que le daban la bienvenida a la " _escuela para jóvenes dotados_ ". Nunca pensó en estar tanto tiempo fuera, desde que el Profesor le había dado todas esas pistas sobre su pasado que lo conducían al lago Alkali. Dos años en vano, pues frustrantemente no había encontrado nada. Wolverine no estaba nada contento con la idea de irse, pero sin duda, el maldito animal que llevaba dentro lo había echo pagar. Tras no encontrar ninguna pista que lo pudieran llevar tan siquiera a su jodido apellido, le había violentado un poco más. Wolverine que era su lado animal, lo había llevado nuevamente a ese nivel de agresión, tan solo por el simple hecho de que para Logan, la tristeza no estaba en él.

La escuela estaba silenciosa para ser un sábado por la mañana, y mientras repasaba los grandes y rústicos espacios, recordó como si hubiera pasado ayer, el momento en que su única pista sobre quien era, había quedado guardado en las manos de una joven que lo miraba taciturnamente con una oculta tristeza que él podía oler. Ese día, no nada más le había dado su placa, si no, algo profundo y agónico que no sabía que tenía.

Agudizó sus sentidos, y pudo reconocer que la mansión estaba sola, a excepción de un corazón que latía con parsimonia debajo del primer piso donde se encontraba.

 _El laboratorio._

Al igual, su sentido olfativo reconoció el perfume de marca que escondía la esencia de Jean Grey. Aquella mujer de la cual estaba locamente atraído, pues años atrás, se había repetido, que no había nada mejor, que una mujer madura que fuera de su edad. O al menos, Logan pensaba que no había tanta diferencia física... Necesitaba con urgencia enterrar lo que Wolverine anhelaba, y lo que él sabía que sólo una mujer le podía dar.

Y ahí estaba ella, tras las puertas de cristal, toda alta y majestuosa. Su cabello rojizo sujetado en un moño alto, mientras empujaba con uno de sus dedos, la montura de sus anteojos que se habían deslizado por el puente de su nariz. Ella levantó su mirada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocerlo.

"¡Logan!" Saludo ella con la voz cantarina llena de emoción. Logan traspasó las puertas de cristal mientras se acercaba hacia donde la mujer estaba, lista para saludarlo.

"Es bueno verte Jean" Respondió él, mientras la abrazaba lentamente, tratando de disfrutar la nítida esencia que ella desprendía. Sintió a Wolverine mofarse ante el aroma. Ignoró al animal, aunque era una tarea realmente difícil. Jean lo condujo hasta una de las sillas altas que se encontraban en el escritorio, se sentaron ahí y la sintió observándolo.

"Luces igual Logan" Le explicó.

"Tú también Jean" Contestó él, a pesar de que había una cierto engaño en su respuesta; no se veía mal, de echo lo contrario, pero sin duda había cambios que solo el tiempo podía explicar.

Ella rio nerviosa.

Logan podía notar cuanto Jean lo deseaba, pues exudaba feromonas que sus sentidos agilizados no podían ignorar. Incluso, Logan no solamente se había ido dos años solo por buscar su pasado, si no, por el atrayente deseo que una mujer tenía por él. Eso lo había descolado tiempo atrás, pues, era una tentación dejarse llevar por sus instintos y tomarla como Wolverine tanto quería. Pero Logan, tenía una lucha constante con él, si la marcaba y la hacía de él, Wolverine ganaría, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. El animal no podía ganarle… _Ahora_ ya no.

"¿Dónde están todos? Preguntó y añadió con sarcasmo" "¿Qué acaso Chuck se los llevo de paseo para demostrarles a los humanos lo que es ser un _buen_ mutante?"

La escuchó reír.

"Algo así, el Profesor está intentando que se integren más a la sociedad"

Logan enarcó una ceja, e inmediatamente pensó en Marie, en el cómo le sentaría esa idea. Ignoró descaradamente el latido de su corazón.

"Supongo que algunos no les agradó la idea" comentó.

Ella asintió con indiferencia, y Logan aguardó, esperando a que agregara algo más.

 _Esperando a que dijera algo sobre ella._

"Y… ¿Qué tal las clases?" Logan divagó después de unos incómodos segundos.

Ella lo observó con ojos amables, escondiendo el escrutinio juzgador, pues sabía perfectamente a que él se refería. Siempre fue una tarea complicada leer los pensamientos de Logan, pues estos eran una maraña de confusión, pero había algo en sus ojos que no se podía esconder, y eso era cuando miraba a una persona en especial. No se necesitaba ser un telepata para poder descifrar que era.

"Bien, Logan. Gracias por preguntar" Respondió Jean con inocencia. Pues, quería que él preguntara por ella. Una parte oscura que vivía en Jean, quería manchar a Rogue, y comentarle a Logan cuán difícil había sido tenerla en la mansión. Quería lastimar a los dos, ya que, Phoenix deseaba a Logan y él no le correspondía.

Logan, al ver que no habría más información de Jean, decidió preguntar de una vez por todas. Pregunta que quedó suspendida, por la nueva llegada de las diferentes voces que inundaron sus oídos.

Habían llegado…

Logan ignoro nuevamente el latido de su corazón y actuando con indiferencia e irritabilidad, se dispuso a levantarse y a recoger su maleta del suelo.

"¿Mi cuarto sigue siendo el de siempre?" Preguntó

"Sí… esta tal y como lo dejaste" respondió ella con una sonrisa discreta.

Logan se la devolvió y le dio la espalda, saliendo del laboratorio.

Cuando subió por el ascensor al primer nivel, los diferentes aromas y sonidos inundaron su ser. Enarcó una ceja, un gesto común de desagrado de él, y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Ahora, las diferentes estancias de la mansión estaban llenas de niños mutantes y diferentes adolescentes, busco con discreción una melena castaña, mientras se dirigía hacia el último piso de la casa donde se encontraba su habitación a la lejanía de todos los oídos curiosos que pudieran llegar sus gritos gracias a sus pesadillas.

Pero, algo había cambiado… algo no estaba como él lo había dejado. En esa parte de la mansión, solo había un par de habitaciones en todo el piso. Y el único que habitaba ahí, era él. Pero, su sentido olfativo no mentía, y ahora toda la esencia flotaba por todo el rincón. Wolverine se levantó dentro de él y reconoció esa fragancia tan limpia y floral que lo poseía. Caminó por las diferentes puertas, pasando por una, la cual rezumaba con todo ese contenido excitante, y agudizó su oído, no escuchó nada, ni la melodía de ese corazón que también conocía. Decepcionado, avanzó dos puertas más y encontró su habitación.

 _"Logan, me alegro que te encuentres bien… acomódate, y cuando estés listo, pasa a mi estudio a charlar sobre lo que encontraste_ "

"¡Sal de mi cabeza, Chuck!" refunfuñó Logan, ante el mensaje telepático del Profesor.

 _"Mis sinceras disculpas Logan, bienvenido"_ Siguió resonando la vieja voz del profesor en su cabeza.

Gruñó como respuesta y se dejó caer en la cama.

Aspiró el embriagante aroma y apareció la sonrisa tímida de Marie en su mente… _Realmente necesitaba verla._

 _..._

 _¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un fanfic de mi pareja favorita en todo este mundo, Logan y Rogue. Por favor, comenten que les pareció, pues me encantaría saberlo._

 _Gracias._

 _Natsby._


End file.
